The present invention relates to an exercise device, and, in particular, to an improved exercise device utilizing fluids to provide a static counterforce for exercising opposing muscle groups.
In exercising it is desirable to provide a uniform exercise over opposing muscle groups in any one portion of the body. These opposing muscle groups are those which are respectively utilized to exert forces in opposing directions, for example, by exerting a force away from the body then exerting an equal and opposite force back towards the body.
The various exercise devices generally utilizing cranks to engage the arms or legs have been developed to exercise these opposing muscle groups. These exercise devices generally rely on frictional or resistance forces developed by rotating the crank mechanism. Since the resistence force is dynamically produced, it generally varies considerably with the angular velocity of the crank mechanism.
Free weights and those devices utilizing such weights are useful in exercise because they provide a uniform static force when lifted against the force of gravity. However, free weight and other weight lifting devices are generally not useful for exercising opposing muscle groups because they do not provide an equal return force to lower the weight after lifting. Separate exercises then have to be devised to exercise these opposing muscle groups which result in great ineffeciency and extra expended exercise time.
Bearing in mind these and other deficiencies of the prior art it is therefor a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved device which exercises opposing muscle groups.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an exercise device which provides a static resistance force component which is independent of exercise speed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an exercise device which provides for a continuous useful exercise against a counter resistence.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus to effect controlled exercise of opposing muscle groups.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an exercise device which combines the feedback of free weight lifting with the continuous action of rotary motion.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out in more detail hereinafter.
A better understanding of the objects, advantages, features, properties and relations of the invention will be obtained from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings which set forth an illustrative embodiment and is indicative of the way in which the principle of the invention is employed.